Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer interfacing and message exchange among vehicular communication nodes. More specifically, the invention pertains to a seatbelt drive interlock system for adjusting air bag deployment power based on occupant presence and seatbelt usage. Communication is afforded between a removable stand-alone computer, a built-in vehicular display, numerous in-vehicle electrical systems such as air bag controls, seatbelt controls, engine/transmission controls, and vehicle transmission gear position selection controls. Ser. No. 08/980,641 specifically pertains to a communication system including a miniaturized palm top computer which is coupled to a programmable node positioned in an instrument panel of a vehicle. Additionally, Ser. No. 09/221,504 pertains to a communication system including a stand-alone computer coupled to an interface for a computer system of a vehicle. The invention as detailed in the above-referenced parent applications are directly interfaced with the present invention forming a cohesive operative network of linked vehicular electrical systems.
Automotive manufacturers and computer companies have discussed the feasibility of in-vehicle computers. However, these concepts have centered about a permanently installed computer in the vehicle. With the rapid evolution of computer technology, however, a permanently installed computer of a given type would quickly become obsolete as advancements in the computer arts surge onward. Therefore, there is a need for a cost effective approach to link rapidly evolving stand-alone computers to vehicular communication systems such as the present invention.